


it's one am and it's raining and i think i'm falling in love

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: one am [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Montparnasse Is A Vain Little Shit, Nice Montparnasse, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Montparnasse didn't like the rain, or the fact that he was sitting on bench in the rain at One A.M. He didn't like that the rain would probably ruin his suit, and he hated the man who he was supposed to meet tonight.But, Montparnasse definitely liked the stranger who sat down next to him.





	it's one am and it's raining and i think i'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title 
> 
> this was going to be wildly different then what it is okay?? wildly
> 
> I would like to blame and thank everyone who told me to write this
> 
> please enjoy

The list of things Montparnasse hates is probably unhealthily long, but he was pretty sure he never hated someone as much as he hated the man he was supposed to meet tonight, or rather yesterday, Montparnasse thought as he looked at his watch. 

One A.M. and it was raining. Great. 

The rain would ruin his suit, he realized. 

The rain would ruin his suit  _ and _ his hair. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” a voice asked. 

Lost in his thoughts, Montparnasse hadn’t heard anyone walking up to him. He didn’t look at the person, just mumbled out, “Sure.” 

The stranger sat down next to him. Montparnasse decided to be a decent human being and move over so the stranger wouldn’t have to awkwardly sit off to one side while he sat in the middle of the bench. 

Montparnasse glanced at the person for a moment. He almost gasped out loud and had to physically restrain himself from giving the person a three hour speech about how to dress properly. 

He didn’t know they  _ made _ clothes that looked like that.

After taking a moment to silently judge this person’s fashion choices, Montparnasse looked up and saw that the stranger was looking at him. The stranger looked down once they saw he had caught them. 

“Do you need something?” Montparnasse asked

“No, I was just wondering about something,” the stranger said. 

Montparnasse considered for a moment if he wanted to know what this person was wondering about. In the end he decided that, yes, he would like to know, for some reason. 

“What were you wondering about?” 

“Just. Do you have a name or should I keep thinking of you as ‘the stranger in an expensive suit’?” the person asked. 

Montparnasse almost smiled at the question. So whoever this person is, they  _ do  _ know a thing or two about clothes. He momentarily looked down at the stranger’s clothes and was again hit with the amount of colour the person was wearing. It somehow wasn’t as bad as the first time he looked. 

“That depends,” he started. “Do you have a name?” 

“Jehan,” the stranger - Jehan - said after a moment. 

“Interesting name.”

“I’m an interesting person.” 

“I bet you are.” 

Jehan looked up toward the sky and let out a whisper of a laugh, soft and musical.

_ Person _ , Montparnasse wondered. “Any reason you called me ‘person’ and not ‘man’?” 

Jehan looked down and muttered, “It’s kind of stupid.” Delicate fingers twiddled with the ends of red hair. 

“Can’t be that stupid.” 

“I don’t like... assuming, I guess,” Jehan said, almost hesitantly. 

“Assuming...?”  

“Someone’s gender. I always hated it, I still do, so I tend to just stick to ‘person’ when I meet someone, until I know what they like to be called.” 

A beat. 

“Montparnasse. He/him.” 

Jehan looked back up. “Jehan. They/them.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jehan.” 

“The same to you, Montparnasse.”

They sat in silence for a total of twenty seconds before Jehan started to talk. Jehan asked a lot of questions, and, for some reason Montparnasse couldn’t put his finger on, he kept answering them. 

“So, Montparnasse—” Jehan started, before Montparnasse cut them off. 

“Are you secretly a cop or some shit? Because I feel like I’m being interrogated with all these questions you keep asking.”

Jehan laughed and for a second Montparnasse felt like he was melting. It felt like a good kind of melting. A happy kind.

“I promise I’m not a secret cop,” Jehan said once they got their breath back. “I’m just curious about you.” 

Montparnasse gave them a look. “What’s there to be curious about, oddly dressed stranger?” 

It was Jehan’s turn to give a look. “Oddly dressed stranger, really?”

“Shut up and ask whatever question is next on your interrogation list.” 

Jehan smiled. “Why are you out here, in the rain, at this time of night?”

Montparnasse was silent. He couldn't exactly say why he was out here, as it wasn’t entirely legal. He also couldn't bring himself to lie to the person before him. He should have been able to just make something up. It’s what he does, why couldn't he do it now? It was like he didn’t want to lie the this person sitting next to him. Which was unusual. Why couldn’t he–

“Montparnasse?”

Once again he was brought out of his head by the stranger, “What? Oh, right.” Perhaps he could tell a watered down version of the truth. A very, very watered-down version of the truth. “I was, uh. Meeting some.. friends, and they kind of ditched me.” 

Jehan smiled at him again. It was a sympathetic smile, Montparnasse hated sympathetic smiles. They were usually followed by sugar sweet voices asking if he was okay. 

“That sucks,” was all Jehan said.

Montparnasse shrugged, “And what about you? I don’t think most people want to be outside at one in the morning, while it’s raining nonetheless.” 

Jehan looked at the ground again. Montparnasse has assumed that they did that when they were embarrassed, but for a moment something flashed across Jehan's face, it looked a little like fear. 

Montparnasse decided he didn’t like it when Jehan looked at the ground. 

“I wanted to take a walk,” Jehan said softly. 

“Were you walking away from something?” Montparnasse asked. 

“Why did your friends ditch you?” Jehan challenged, obviously trying to change the subject. 

“Why did you decide to take a walk at one am in the rain without an umbrella?” 

“I asked you first,” Jehan huffed. 

“I mean, technically I asked you first and then you tried to change the subject. But if you’re so curious, I wasn’t actually ditched, they kind of stood me up.” 

Jehan sighed, “I needed a break from some people and I forgot to grab an umbrella.” 

“It’s raining.” 

Jehan hummed in agreement. “It is. And I’m cold.” 

“Would,” Montparnasse started. “Would you like to borrow my jacket?” Montparnasse may be a lot of things, but he was nothing if not a gentleman.

“Oh, um. I’d like that. Thank you.” Jehan ducked their head, but that didn’t stop Montparnasse from being able to see a small flush bloom across their face. 

Montparnasse look at his watch.  _ 1:47 A.M. _ Had the two of them really been sitting here for almost an hour talking? 

“I would call a cab, but I don’t have any money on me.” 

Jehan smirked slightly. “Isn’t it a bit early to get the two of us a cab?” 

“I mean, we have been talking for almost-” Montparnasse cut himself off and turned to look to Jehan, who was starting to laugh. 

Montparnasse was  _ not _ amused, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with Jehan. After the both of them stopped laughing Montparnasse decided that maybe he enjoyed this hour more than he enjoyed most of them. 

“It’s either too early or too late for this shit, Jehan. I honestly don’t care which one, because, like, it’s almost two am, so it’s Thursday morning, but there’s no sun, so it’s weird to think of it as Thursday. So honestly? I have no idea what to call it.” 

“I think it depends on who you ask.” 

“I think we really should stop talking and and get out of the rain.” Montparnasse said, but he didn’t really mean it. He wanted to stay and keep talking. Jehan seemed to have that effect on him.

“Or we could talk for five more minutes,” Jehan suggested. 

“Didn’t you just say you were cold?” Montparnasse pointed out. Jehan look at him, and Montparnasse realized that the two of them had never looked each other properly. 

When he had look at them for the first time, he had been distracted by their clothes, and when he had caught them looking at him they had look down immediately, so the two of them had never looked one another completely in the eyes.

Montparnasse found himself deciding that it was incredibly stupid that they hadn’t look at each other properly in the hour they’d spent together.

Or maybe it was smart, because Montparnasse forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

Jehan’s eyes were brown, and Montparnasse found himself thinking that it was stupid that everyone praised blue and green eyes when brown eyes were incredible and more mesmerizing than any other colour Montparnasse had seen. Their thick red hair was braided to the side, they had some freckles across their nose, and their clothes still sort of looked like a rainbow threw up on them. But now in an endearing way.

Montparnasse was looking at a literal fairytale in human form, and he didn’t think he could bring himself to look away.  

Unfortunately, Jehan did seem to be able to look away. “I have to, go. Immediately. Right now,” they said quickly, moving to stand up. “I’m sorry, I just need to, need to leave.”

It took Montparnasse a moment to process what Jehan had said. Still a little dazed, he watch them walk away. It took him yet another moment to realize they still had his jacket.

“Hey, you still--” Montparnasse started, reaching a hand out in the direction Jehan had vanished to. “--got my jacket,” he finished, letting his hand drop and frowning at the shadows.

Maybe, if he told himself that he only wanted his jacket back, it would be a good cover-up for the real reason he wanted to see Jehan again.

Maybe.

 


End file.
